


Growing Up Winchester

by thatwriterlady



Series: New Beginnings- Alpha/Omega series [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Family, Fluff, Love, M/M, Omega Castiel, Pups, Surprises, presenting, raising teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 19:14:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7400275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatwriterlady/pseuds/thatwriterlady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matthew is growing up fast, and with that comes the typical teenage attitude.  He's close to presenting which is sending his hormones crazy, and it's driving Cas nuts.  On top of that, Cas has been sick for a few days, and it's not getting any better.  Dean has to step in and nip his son's attitude before it stresses Cas out any further.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Growing Up Winchester

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, and we are back at this series again! I do hope you enjoy this. I'm thinking one more after this and we're done, though I think I said that a story or so back, lol. I just love this family! Enjoy!

“Dean, please, I can’t deal with this right now.” Cas rubbed at his eyes, trying to will away the migraine that had started when Matthew began arguing with him.

“That’s enough, Matty.” Dean warned. 

“But Papa…”

“No, you’re giving your dad a headache. Back off and we’ll come back to the subject later, when you can keep your temper under control. Understand?” Dean crossed his arms and arched one eyebrow, and the pup immediately submitted. He dropped his gaze, and his shoulders. Dean didn’t often have to use his Alpha status, but kids loved to test their parents’ threshold for tolerance. Matthew was no different.

“Yes, Papa.”

“Alright. Go make sure your sister isn’t trying to color on the walls again and give me a few minutes to make sure dad’s ok.” Dean nodded towards the living room and Matthew left quietly.

“He’s going to be the death of me.” Cas muttered. His head hurt so bad. He opened his eyes when he felt his husband cupping his face between his hands.

“Why don’t you go lie down? You don’t look well. I’ll get the kids fed and bring you some dinner later, ok?”

“Yeah, but I think I need to eat light. My stomach is kind of queasy. I’m not sure if I picked something up at work or not.” Cas sighed. Food hadn’t been agreeing with him since he had tried to eat a shrimp salad a few days earlier. Now he was getting a migraine. As long as he didn’t throw up or get diarrhea, he’d be ok.

Dean helped him to his feet and grabbed an ice pack from the freezer. “Here, baby. Use this, it will help. I’ll get you some Tylenol.”

Cas nodded and left to go lay down. Dean got him the medicine and a glass of water and just as he was going to check on the kids, the front door opened and Hailey walked in.

“Hey.” She greeted him as she slid her bag off her shoulder and hung it next to the coats. 

“Hey, how were classes?” He asked.

“Good. I have a paper due for history, but it’s not due for two weeks. I’m hungry and tired.” She sighed and looked over at her brother and sister. Matthew was stacking toy cups and Beth was knocking them over. It made Hailey smile. Her baby sister was getting big fast. She was already two and a half and talking so well.

“I think I’m going to order pizza for dinner, but I’m going to make dad some soup, he’s not feeling well.” Dean said.

Hailey looked back at him. “That shrimp salad still bothering him?” Dean nodded.

“Yes, and Matty gave him a migraine. Wouldn’t lay off bugging us about spending two weeks with his friend Oscar up in Wisconsin Dells. Your dad doesn’t want him that far away without us there, but Matty is arguing that since he’s thirteen, he’s old enough to go. It’s even giving me a headache.” 

“He hasn’t presented yet. It should be soon, right? It’s bad news if he presents while he’s on that little vacation and he turns out to be an Omega.” Hailey dropped her voice so her brother wouldn’t hear. Dean motioned for her to follow him to the kitchen where he sat down at the table.

“You know, that hadn’t even dawned on me, or on dad. You’re right though. That alone is enough to make me want to say no. He’s not going to be happy.” Yeah, he was definitely getting a headache. Teenage years were such a pain to deal with.

“Well, when are they supposed to go?” Hailey asked as she sat down across from her dad.

“He gets out of school next week, and they’re supposed to leave June 25th.” He replied. Hailey stared thoughtfully at the fridge as she went over her calendar in her head.

“I can go with, drive up with him and get a room near them. That way, if he does present, I’ll have a safe room already rented. Course, if he turns out to be an Omega, I’ll have to call you and dad to come get him.” She said.

“You’d do that?” Dean never ceased to be amazed by his daughter. She gave a little half smile and shrugged.

“He’s my brother, and he wants to have fun with his best friend. I get it. Maybe I’ll get Sarah to go with me, so that when Matty is off with Oscar I have someone to hang out with. She’s a Beta, so if he goes into a heat, she won’t be bothered by it.”

“I think you just took a huge weight off your dad’s and my mind. Thanks, sweetie. I don’t like to deny him, but he’s only thirteen. He’s not invincible, much as he would like to think he is.” He stood up and leaned down to kiss the top of his daughter’s head. “I’m going to go tell dad. Why don’t you order the pizzas?”

She already had her phone out as he left the kitchen and headed upstairs. He cracked the door to their room open, expecting Cas to be asleep but he was instead sitting up in bed reading a book. He had changed out of his hospital scrubs and into an old tee shirt and pajama pants. 

“How’s your head?” Dean asked as he entered the room. He closed it behind himself and started for the bed.

“Still hurts. I don’t know why, I’m not particularly prone to migraines. This one is rather tenacious.” Cas replied.

“Why don’t you lie down on your stomach, take your shirt off and I’ll give you a massage. How does that sound? You can follow it up with a nice, hot shower and see if that helps.” Dean went to their bathroom and grabbed a bottle of lotion. By the time he returned to the bedroom Cas was shirtless and already on his stomach, trying to get comfortable. He grunted as he shifted his weight around.

“Something wrong, babe?” Dean asked.

“Can we do it sitting up? It’s like I have a hard lump in my gut. My stomach and intestines are really bugging me. I think I may end up with diarrhea soon.” Cas lamented as he sat back up.

“Of course, honey.” Dean poured some of the honey scented lotion in his hands and got started. His mate was tense so he took his time working on every muscle, kneading the tension away. Cas melted under his touch. When Dean was finished he laid his mate out on the bed and stretched out next to him. His fingers glided over the soft skin of his mate’s stomach and he paused, frowning.

“Babe, when’s the last time you had a bowel movement?”

Cas snorted. “Real mood killer there, Dean. This morning, I think? Why?”

“You’re swollen. Does that hurt?” Dean pressed a bit on his mate’s distended belly. Cas winced.

“A bit. Should I make a doctor’s appointment?”

“Yes. Go on their website and schedule it for tomorrow if you can.” Dean watched as his mate grabbed his phone and went to the website.

“Oh, lucky for me, they have a two o’clock. Who’s going to pick the kids up at school then?” Cas asked.

“I’ll ask Charlie. I have a meeting at three I can’t miss. If she can’t do it, Gabe will.” Dean replied. Cas made the appointment and set the phone aside. He laid one hand atop the one Dean still had on his stomach.

“It feels tender inside. I never should have ate that shrimp.” 

Dean kissed his mate’s shoulder and grinned. “I tried to talk you out of it.”

Cas chuckled. “Yes, I know.” He stretched, grimacing at how tender his stomach and intestines felt. Hopefully the doctor would be able to figure out what type of virus it was that he had, so he didn’t get the kids sick. His mind went back over all the people he had cared for this week, trying to pinpoint any sort of flu that stood out. There had been a few colds, but the ER was pretty slow lately, thank goodness. He turned onto his side so that he was facing his husband. “What are you doing up here anyway? Don’t you have to make dinner?”

“I had Hailey order pizza. I’m going to make you some soup in a bit.” Dean replied. 

“Alright. Is Matty still pressuring you about going to Wisconsin?”

Dean explained his conversation with Hailey in detail, adding in a few things he’d been thinking of, like making sure Matthew had a cell phone, and putting a tracking device on it. Cas listened to everything he had to say. He wasn’t thrilled with the idea of his son leaving to another state with people he wasn’t a hundred percent familiar with, but the Reyes family was nice and he did like Oscar. It made him more comfortable knowing Hailey would be there watching over her brother.

“So you think it’s ok for him to go then?” He asked.

“I do, actually. He’s growing up, wanting to branch out and be his own person. It’ll be fun but safe because I trust Hailey to keep an eye on him and let us know immediately if he presents.” Dean replied.

“You think it will be that soon?” Cas hated that his baby boy was growing up.

“I really do. I’ve been smelling hormonal changes in him for weeks now. It’s going to be really soon.” Dean had noticed other things too, but he didn’t want to bring those up just yet.

“I thought…” Cas’s frown was almost like a pout.

“You thought what, sweetheart?” Dean asked. 

“I thought when I was cleaning the main bathroom last week that I saw slick, on the toilet.” Cas confessed. 

“Yeah, I think I’ve noticed a bit on his clothes too when I’ve been washing them.”

Cas moved closer until he was chest to chest with his mate. “So he is an Omega.”

“I prefer to wait and see once he presents, but at this time, signs are pointing to yes. And there is nothing wrong with that. He’s going to be treated exactly the same as Hailey and Beth. There will be absolutely no discrimination in this house.” Dean was adamant about that. Cas smiled as he kissed his husband’s jaw.

“One of the many reasons why I love you so much.”

Dean smiled and ducked down to catch his mate’s mouth is a tender kiss. 

“How does soup sound? Something lighter? Not tomato, the acid will probably mess with your stomach, and probably nothing cream based either.”

“Mmm, chicken noodle sounds good. With some bread. Do we have any of that French bread left?” Cas rolled onto his back again, smiling as Dean continued to pepper his jaw and throat with kisses. 

“Yes, a whole loaf. I’ll bring some up. Want butter? Can you stomach butter though?” Dean asked.

“I can. I had some last night without issue.” Cas replied. Heavy, awkward footsteps on the stairs told them Beth was coming up the stairs. Someone knocked at the door a few seconds later.

“Come in.” Dean said. Hailey walked in a moment later with Beth.

“I ordered the pizza, and I pulled a container of your homemade vegetable soup out of the freezer for dad, unless he wants something else.” She said.

“No, actually, that’s good. Make that with some bread.” Cas looked at his mate who nodded. Beth was busy hauling herself up onto the bed. Once she had managed it, she flopped down in the crook of Cas’ arm and looked up at him.

“What doin?” She asked.

“My back hurt. Papa was rubbing it so it would stop hurting.” Cas replied.

“Is ok now?” She had the most beautiful large, green eyes framed in thick lashes, and she was staring up at him as she waited for an answer.

“Yes, it feels better now.” 

She smiled and looked past Cas to Dean. “Papa, my back hurts.”

Dean put on a look of concern. “It does? How bad does it hurt?”

“It hurts _a lot_.” She replied with a pout. Dean sat up and motioned for her to come over to him.

“Well come here and let Papa make it better.”

Cas sat up as well and watched with a smile as Dean had the pup lay on her belly. He pushed her shirt up and using more of the honey lotion began to gently massage her shoulders and upper back. He knew if he went lower she’d burst into giggles.

“Does your back feel better now, monkey?” He asked.

“No, Papa. It still hurts.”

Hailey snickered and Cas was shaking with the effort it took to contain his laughter. After that Dean did move lower, dissolving his youngest child into a fit of giggles as she desperately tried to escape his tickling fingers. Finally she scurried from the bed and ran to Hailey.

“Papa tickled me!” She cried.

“I thought he was giving you a massage?” Hailey asked.

“No! Him tickled me onna my back!” Beth sounded so exasperated it sent both her parents into a fit of laughter.

“Alright, missy. I want you to use the potty and wash your hands before dinner. Hailey, can you pop the soup in the microwave for dad?” Dean leaned over to kiss Cas before he got up from the bed.

“Sure.” Hailey said as she started for the door. Beth held her arms out and Dean scooped her up.

“I gonna pay in da bubbles?” 

“No, sweetie pie. You’re going to go pee and then use your special soap to wash your hands. Then you can eat pizza.” Dean explained as he carried her out of the room. He closed the door behind them and walked down the hall to the bathroom.

“Pizza!” Beth squealed so loud it made his ears ring.

“Yes, baby girl, pizza. Come on, up you go.” 

The next ten minutes were spent listening to his daughter sing to herself while he waited for her to pee. When she was finished, he pumped a few squirts of her color changing hand soap into her plump little hands and smiled as he witnessed her fascination as it changed from purple to pink and then to clear. She knew when it turned clear that she had washed them enough with the soap and now she could rinse her hands off. Once Dean dried her off, he scooped her back up and carried her downstairs. Matthew was sitting on the floor playing on his X-Box and as soon as Dean set Beth down, she ran over to sit next to him. He handed her one of the controllers without batteries so she could pretend she was playing too. Dean appreciated that Matthew didn’t push her away when she wanted to play with him. If anything, he seemed to welcome it.

Twenty minutes later the doorbell rang. Hailey went to answer it since Dean was busy serving Cas his dinner upstairs. By the time he came downstairs she had Beth in her booster seat and all three kids were seated at the table. He was grateful he didn’t have to wrangle them up himself.

“Where daddy?” Beth asked as Dean set half a piece of pizza on her plate.

“Daddy’s tummy hurts. He’s in bed.” Dean explained. Beth’s little brow furrowed and he couldn’t help but see Cas in her at that moment.

“Daddy has owie?”

Dean nodded. “He does. How about later we bring him some tea and you can give him kisses and tell him a story before bed.”

She was excited by that idea. “Oh! I gonna tell daddy a story!”

The rest of dinner was spent with the kids all talking and Dean sitting back and listening. For there being a pretty good age gap between all of them, they all got along and actually enjoyed one another’s company. Hailey and Matthew both included Beth in the conversation as they asked her about school and the new movie Cas had bought for her. When dinner was over Dean left the clean up to the two oldest while he ushered Beth upstairs for her bath. When that was over they headed back downstairs to make the tea for Cas.

“I can gives him a cookie?” Beth asked.

“I don’t have any cookies right now.” Dean replied. Beth looked thoughtful for a moment.

“I can gives him a carrot?”

Dean snorted but nodded. “I think daddy would appreciate that.” He opened the fridge for her and watched as she pulled out the bag of baby carrots. Her chubby little fingers pulled out four and held them up to Dean. He took them and added them to the tray with the little tea pot and Cas’ favorite bee mug. 

It took a few minutes to guide Beth up the stairs as he carried the tray, but they made it. He opened the bedroom door and Beth ran in, already climbing up on the bed before Dean even got the door closed again.

“What’s this?” Cas asked, smiling when Dean set the tray on the nightstand.

“I thought some chamomile tea might help your stomach, but your daughter here wanted you to have a treat. We’re out of cookies, so she chose carrots.” Dean explained as he sat on the edge of the bed. Cas laughed and pulled his daughter closer.

“You likes carrots?” She asked.

“I do, and they’ll help my tummy because you gave them to me.” He ran his fingers through her light brown hair, marveling at just how much she had changed since she’d been born. Around six months all of her pretty, dark brown hair had fallen out, only to be replaced by soft, cornsilk blonde locks. As she grew, her hair darkened. It was now not quite blonde but also not quite brown. She had large, hazel green eyes that reminded both Cas and Dean of Sam. Beth was an absolutely beautiful child that only grew prettier with each passing day. As Dean watched, Beth hand fed the carrots to her father, all the while telling him about playing video games with Matthew. When she had made sure Cas had eaten all of his carrots, Dean took her to brush her teeth and put her to bed. After sending Matthew off to bed too, he returned to the bedroom to find Cas sipping at his tea, his book under his nose again.

“Good book?” He asked as he got ready for bed.

“Yes, very.” Cas closed the book and set it aside. “I still don’t feel well. I’m going to take a quick shower.”

Dean frowned as he watched his mate head into the bathroom. With his shirt off he could see how distended Cas’ stomach was. He really hoped it wasn’t some brutal flu virus affecting his husband. He would be on edge until Cas called him after the appointment.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day, after seeing the kids off to school, Cas came home to straighten up and get some laundry started. A pecking noise at the back door told him Homer was hungry, so he made sure the chicken had fresh food and water before heading upstairs to get ready to go to the doctor. Charlie had agreed to pick up Matthew but he would be getting out of the doctor’s office with enough time to go get Beth from preschool. It was one less concern on his mind as he made the drive to his appointment. 

The lobby only had a few people waiting and after checking in, he found a seat in the furthest corner. If he was contagious he didn’t want to spread it further. He pulled out his phone when it chimed with a text. His husband was checking in to make sure he had arrived and was alright. It was another fifteen minutes before Cas heard his name being called. After giving a urine sample, he followed the nurse back to the exam room and as she took his weight and asked his symptoms, he took off his shirt and slipped on the exam gown. Once she had left, he stripped out of his pants and underwear. A few minutes later Doctor Fitzgerald walked in. The man was perpetually happy and he smiled as he greeted Cas.

“So, stomach ailments brought you in, eh? You’re a nurse, so it must be something more than just an upset stomach that has you coming in today.” 

“My belly is distended and tender, and everything I eat is making me nauseous. It started after I ate a shrimp salad about four days ago.” Cas replied. Doctor Fitzgerald put down Cas’ chart and walked over to the exam table.

“Alright, lay down.”

Cas laid back and as hands gently poked and prodded at his stomach through the gown, he answered all of the doctor’s questions.

“Ok, I have one of several theories, but we’ll need to run a few more tests. Did you pee in a cup yet?” The doctor asked. Cas nodded.

“Yes.”

“Ok, give me a minute to run a few tests on that. If everything comes up negative we’ll need a fecal exam.” Doctor Fitzgerald left and Cas sat up to await his return. He ran his hand down his belly. Maybe he was just putting weight on? He sure hoped not. 

The wait wasn’t terribly long and soon Doctor Fitzgerald was back, that goofy smile of his in place once more.

“Well, I ran a few tests. One of them came back positive.”

Cas felt the cold trickle of fear as it slid down his spine.

“W-which one?”

The doctor’s smile grew wider. “Congratulations, you’re pregnant!”

_Oh…._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ignoring the texts from his husband, Cas drove straight to pick Beth up from school. Once she was secure in her car seat, he drove to Dean’s work. It was nearly four so he didn’t have to wait long before the meeting was over. As Dean was heading back to his office he spotted his husband and daughter in the waiting room. It immediately set him on edge, especially when he got a look at Cas’ face.

“Baby? What’s wrong? What did the doctor say?” Dean asked as he picked Beth up.

“Not here. Can we go to your office?” Cas stood up and smoothed his shirt down. Now that he knew he was pregnant he was hyper aware of the bulge his belly made against his shirt.

“Yeah, of course.” Dean looked to his secretary as they reached his suite.

“Hey, hold all my calls until I tell you otherwise.”

She nodded and he ushered his mate into his office. There was a small toy box in the corner for Beth and he set her down in front of it before turning to face Cas.

“What did the doctor say?” He asked. Cas reached into his back pocket and pulled out what Dean at first thought was a piece of paper. The moment he realized what he was looking at his eyes widened and he gasped.

“We’re pregnant?” He took the ultrasound picture and gasped again. “Cas...this is…”

“Yes, I am aware.” Cas ran his fingers through his hair. They had decided to try for another pup about six months ago but they thought it hadn’t taken since Cas’ last heat came and went. Dean was still staring at the picture.

“Damn, I think we need to remodel.” He chuckled.

“You’re not upset?” Cas asked. Dean looked up, surprised by the question.

“Upset? Why would I be upset? We wanted more kids, and now we’re getting that. I’m excited, baby. We’re just running out of room.” 

Cas laughed and nodded. “I would agree. He took back the ultrasound picture and looked at it again. “We’re having twins, Dean. Are we ready for that? I mean, Beth is already a handful.”

“We’ll be fine. She’ll already be three, almost three and a half by the time they arrive, and by the time they’re mobile and driving us nuts, she’ll be almost four. We can do this, sweetheart. I’m excited. I can’t wait to tell the family!”

As Cas watched, Dean dropped slowly to his knees and placed his hands on either side of Cas’ belly. He lifted the shirt up just enough to kiss his skin.

“What doing, papa?” Beth asked as she walked over with her doll cradled in one arm and a firetruck in the other.

“I’m kissing daddy’s tummy.”

“He gots owie ‘gain?” She tilted her head and looked up at Cas.

“No, princess. Daddy has a pup in here. Actually, daddy has _two_ pups in his belly.” Dean held up two fingers, smiling when Beth gasped. She dropped her doll and truck so she could put her hands on her father’s stomach.

“Be careful, we have to be gentle with daddy while the pups are growing.” Dean’s warning was gentle and he watched with great joy as his daughter pulled Cas down just enough so she could kiss his belly too.

“My pups. Where are they?” She poked a bit at Cas’ belly, making both her father’s laugh.

“They’re still growing. We have to wait a while for them to get here.” Dean explained. Beth grumbled about that but she’d never been one to have much patience. 

“How about we take daddy home and get him some tea? How does that sound?” Dean asked.

“And pizza?” She clapped her hands excitedly. Sheesh, she was as bad as her brother.

“There’s some leftover pizza in the fridge and you can have a piece.” He told her. “Now go put your toys away.”

While she hurried to clean up her mess Dean took the opportunity to pull his mate into his arms. He slid one hand under Cas’ shirt, splaying his fingers over the bump. Twice now they had managed to miss that it was a pregnancy. 

“How far along are we?”

“Ten weeks. At least now I know why I’ve been sick.” Cas sighed and leaned his head on his husband’s shoulder.

“We need to start planning. We have Beth and Hailey’s birthdays at the end of summer, and then at Christmas is Matthew’s. They gave me a due date of March 21st but they say twins usually come early.” He placed his hand over the one Dean still had a hand over his belly. That feeling of love and protection flowed through their bond, comforting him and washing away that nagging worry he always had, that his mate would leave like Matthew’s mother did. Dean loved him, and Dean wanted him. Dean was not going to leave him. He was afraid to share his doubts with his mate. He tried so hard to stomp them down and keep them where he didn’t have them nagging ceaselessly at him, but it wasn’t easy. It was ingrained from childhood that he should be an obedient Omega, and that whatever the Alpha said, it was as good as the word of God. That was some hard indoctrination to fight against, and he’d spent years trying to forget it. It was by no means easy, but Dean was amazing and wonderful. If they weren’t standing in the middle of his husband’s office, he’d probably have crawled into his mate’s lap and curled up. He needed to be comforted, much as he hated to admit that.

“I know, and I’ll talk to a contractor, see about getting some bedrooms added on. Maybe move Hailey up to the attic, but expand it so it’s like a loft for her, and she can come and go via her own door. Then we just have to add one more bedroom.” Dean kissed his mate’s cheek softly. “Are you alright, sweetheart?” Cas pressed in closer.

“Not really.” Cas’ voice was small as he admitted that.

“Come on, I’m done for the day anyway. We’ll go home, I’ll make us dinner and I’ll get Hailey to put the rugrats to bed so we can spend some time together.” Dean kissed his temple one more time before stepping back. Beth ran over with her doll.

“My pup need me.” She explained.

“Oh? But you have pups at home too. In the toy box there. This pup has to stay here, otherwise when you come back, there won’t be one for you to play with.” Dean waited for her to put the doll back. When she returned he scooped her up and gave her a wet kiss on the cheek.

“Eww, papa!” She giggled. Cas felt whole again as he watched his husband and daughter. They were his world and he loved them more than anything. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dean wasn’t waiting to tell anyone and everyone that they were expecting. As soon as they left his office, he was thrusting the ultrasound out at his secretary, June. 

“We’re expecting twins!” His joy and excitement radiated from him and filled Cas up, making him happy too. 

“Oh, how wonderful! Beth, you’re going to be a big sister!” June exclaimed.

“Imma sister?” She scrunched her little nose in confusion.

“You’re the little sister right now but when the pups are born you’re going to be the big sister.” Cas knew it was probably going over her head, but she’d understand eventually.

“Congratulations to you both. I’m so happy for you!” June made sure to hug them both before they started for the elevator. Along the way they came across several of Dean’s coworkers, and he proudly told them all about the twins. It took almost thirty minutes just to get to the elevator because of it. Once they were in the parking garage Dean put her into the car seat of his own car.

“Me and Bethy are going to make a quick run to the store. I messaged Charlie so she knows you’re coming to get Matty. When we get home I’ll start dinner.” Dean said.

“I can make dinner. No rush. I’ll see you at home.” Cas kissed him before walking to his own car and getting in.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Matthew was moody as he slipped into the backseat of his father’s car. It was a common theme with him lately and Cas knew it was the hormones raging inside him that had him acting like this. Once he presented and his hormones stabilized, he’d be almost back to his old self. They just had to survive the next few months. Not for the first time Cas was glad he didn’t have to go through this alone.

At the house Cas sorted through all of the pre-made dinners in the freezer before settling on a cheesy chicken and broccoli casserole dish he had made a week earlier. While it baked he put together a salad and almost as an afterthought, decided some oatmeal raisin cookies sounded good, so he made some. Matthew was drawn to the kitchen by the smell of the cookies.

“You made cookies? What kind?”

“Oatmeal raisin. I had a taste for them.” Cas replied. “Could you please set the table.” He nodded towards the plates stacked on the counter.

“Where’s papa and Beth?” 

“They ran to the store. They’ll be home in a few minutes.” Cas carried the salad to the table while Matthew got down glasses. The front door opened and they expected it to be Dean and Beth, but a moment later Hailey popped into the kitchen.

“Hey. Oh, I got here just in time!” She sniffed the air. “Do I smell cookies?”

Cas chuckled. “Yes you do. Oatmeal raisin.”

“Cool. Where’s papa?” She asked.

“At the store with Beth. They should be home shortly. Get out the iced tea, please.” He told her. She did as asked and just as they were sitting down to eat, the front door opened again.

“Hails! Come and help please?” Dean called out. Beth came running into the kitchen, a huge smile on her face.

“We got a cake! ‘N we got balloons!”

“Balloons? What for?” Matthew asked. Hailey squealed in the other room which had Matthew up and out of his seat a moment later, going to investigate. Before Cas could even get out of his seat he heard his son exclaim loudly

“You’re pregnant?!”

Cas chuckled as he met his husband and children in the hall. Dean was holding a cake while Hailey had gift bags and balloons.

“What is all this?”

“It’s for you, baby.” Dean kissed him before directing everyone into the kitchen.

“Another pup?” Matthew whined.

“Um…” Cas grinned at his mate who was laughing as he set the cake on the counter.

“Actually, we’re having twins.” Dean said.

“I’m moving out!” Matthew pouted.

Dean ruffled his son’s hair before directing him back to the table.

“No, you’re not. You’re a fantastic big brother that these pups are going to adore and idolize, just like Beth does. Who knows, we could end up with boys this time.” 

Matthew sunk into his seat and continued to pout through dinner. His parents deliberately ignored him. Hailey on the other hand, was thrilled.

“When are they due?” She asked. “I want to throw a baby shower! It will be _so_ cute!”

“Let papa get the house fixed first. We talked a bit and we want to turn the third floor into an apartment for you, and add another bedroom on so all of you kids have your own rooms. The twins can share until they’re older and need their own space, but for now, I’d like to get the apartment ready for you.” Cas explained. 

“Really? My own apartment?” She was so excited and it made Cas and Dean both happy to see her like that.

“Why? Why does she get an apartment?” Matthew whined. 

“Because she’s an adult and she is old enough to have her own space. When she’s done with school and ready to go out, get her own place and live completely on her own, that apartment will be there for you, and later for Beth or the twins. If your attitude persists though I won’t tell you what dad and I decided about whether or not you can go to Wisconsin Dells.” Dean gave his son a warning look and the boy immediately quieted.

“We have decided it would be alright for you to go, but there will be conditions.” Cas said. 

“What kind of conditions?” Matthew asked. He was clearly excited but trying to keep it under control until he knew what his parents had in store.

“Your room will be cleaned before you leave, for starters. All of your laundry washed, folded, and put away. Homer’s coop will be cleaned and the day you leave, she needs fresh food and water. Hailey will drive you up there and she will be staying at a nearby hotel. Because you are so close to presenting we feel it would be safer to have her near you. She’s not going to be stalking you or following you, but she’ll be close by enough that if you need her, she can come quickly. You will also have a cell phone with you while you are away, and it is for emergencies only. Your minutes and the numbers you call will be tracked. If you feel that you can adhere to these rules, you can go.” Cas said. 

“Yes! Yes I can! I promise I’ll get my room clean! It’s not that dirty now, I’ll just pick up all my laundry, make my bed, vacuum my rug…”

Matthew was excitedly going over all of the things he planned to do before he left, but most of all he was excited to tell Oscar. While he rattled on, the rest of the family ate their food. Dean asked Hailey to take Beth upstairs and get her washed up for bed while he cleared the table. They had the cake for dessert once Beth was in bed, and then Dean was leading Cas upstairs to their room. He carried the bags with the balloons up as well.

“What did you buy anyway?” Cas asked.

“Sit down and you’ll see.” Dean replied. Cas went and sat on the bed and Dean joined him. He handed over the first bag.

“Now, Beth wanted stuff for her pups, as she is calling them, and I let her pick out a few things.” Dean explained as he watched Cas start pulling things out.

“Oh, this is beautiful!” The Omega exclaimed as he unfolded the thick, yellow blanket. It had satin trim and a bird pattern in the center.

“Beth picked that one out. She likes birds.” Dean chuckled.

“Well, she has excellent taste.” Cas folded the blanket back up and set it in the bed. He pulled two baby books out next.

“I thought about getting just one, but then they’d have to share it, and they’re each going to create their own memories, so I bought two. I know you like Disney themes, so I stuck with that.” Dean leaned his chin on Cas’ shoulder as he watched his mate flip through one of the books.

“These are beautiful, honey. I look forward to putting pictures in them.” Cas kissed him before Dean handed over the second bag. From this one he pulled out a onesie.

“Oh, Dean, really?” He laughed as he found the matching one. One said ‘Here Comes Trouble’ while the other said ‘More Trouble’. “I love them.”

“Wait, I got another set.” Dean reached into the bag and pulled out the other two. As he unfolded them so his husband could read them, Cas burst out laughing.

“I like these even better! Buy one get one free!” 

“I knew you’d like those. There are some other things in there, like pacifiers and socks. And a toy Bethy picked out, but I think that was mostly because she wanted it for herself.” Dean chuckled. Cas was still smiling as he tucked everything back into the bags. He watched as Dean took everything to the closet to store until later. When he came back he stripped out of his shirt and pants before kneeling down between his mate’s legs. Resting his elbows on Cas’ thighs, he looked up at him.

“So tell me, honey, what was bothering you earlier?”

Cas sighed deeply. “It was these stupid Omega instincts mixed with the misogynistic upbringing I received. I still get scared each time I get pregnant, like I expect to be abandoned, even though I know you wouldn’t do that. And I panicked a little.”

Dean circled his arms around his mate’s waist in a hug. “You never have anything to fear from me, Cas. I am so ridiculously head over heels in love with you, and I’m sorry, but you’re stuck with me for the rest of our lives. You just can’t shake me that easy. I want these pups. If you decided to give me ten more, I’d want every single one of them, and never, ever would I stop loving you. I love our kids, I love the family we’ve created, and I will love everything these new pups bring. From the dirty diapers to the throw up, to the teenage attitudes. This is our life together and I wouldn’t change a single thing.” He leaned up to kiss Cas, pleased by the way his mate seemed to just melt into it.

“I love you, Dean. I still count my blessings that you came into my life when you did. And thank you, I needed to hear that.”

Dean smiled, pleased that he could feel his mate’s contentment coming across bond. He slid Cas’ tee shirt up and kissed the little bump.

“Dean, they’re hardly showing yet.” Cas laughed lightly, shaking his head. He knew how much Dean loved being close to their pups, even before they were born.

“I don’t care. They’re mine and I love them. I can’t wait to hold them in my arms.” 

Cas ran his fingers through his husband’s hair as his mate continued to kiss and nuzzle at his belly. Twins might have come as a surprise but what didn’t was the love he already felt for his unborn children, or the love Dean felt for them. Pushing his unfounded doubts aside, he chose to focus on love, and he found he was happier in that moment than ever before.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, pups. Two more Winchester children. And Matthew's presentation is looming ever closer...
> 
> I hope you liked this story. Comments are always welcome and thank you for reading!
> 
> The website I usually use to add in pictures and collages is suddenly not working. I spent the better part of three hours trying and it didn't work, and I can't seem to find another one where I can embed the photos to grab that link and put them in these fics. I am NOT tech savvy, and it took me long enough just to figure it out on that site, but apparently now I'll have to search other sites, because that was a huge headache, and I am not happy as a result. If you know a free site where I can put up pictures and grab embedded codes, and make collages that I can embedded codes on, please let me know. Thanks!


End file.
